In the perfume industry there is generally a need for novel and original odoriferous substances, since novel and modern fragrances are constantly to be made available to consumers. Because of the consumer's increasing demand for novel, modern fragrance notes, in the perfume industry there is a constant need for flowery fragrances with which novel effects can be achieved in perfumes and new fashion trends can be created in this manner.
For creation of novel modern compositions, there is a constant need for flowery odoriferous substances having particular olfactory properties which are suitable for serving as a basis for composition of novel, modern perfumes. The odoriferous substances sought should have further notes and aspects, alongside a typical flowery primary smell, which impart to them olfactory character, such as, for example, naturalness and radiance, and complexity.
The search for suitable flowery odoriferous substances which led to the present invention was made difficult by the following circumstances:                The mechanisms of perception of smell are not adequately known.        The relationships between the specific perception of smell on the one hand and the chemical structure of the associated odoriferous substance on the other hand have not been adequately researched.        Slight changes in the structural make-up of a known odoriferous substance often already have the effect of marked changes in the sensorial properties and impair the tolerability for the human organism.        
Success in the search for suitable flowery odoriferous substances therefore depends greatly on the intuition of the searcher.